


Hello, Nurse

by Yamino_Yama



Category: Banana Fish
Genre: Caretaking, Crossdressing, Dry Humping, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nurse Ash, Nurse Barbara, One Shot, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamino_Yama/pseuds/Yamino_Yama
Summary: Eiji had a fever and Ash had a nurse's uniform, so he thought he'd make use of it.





	Hello, Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little story I had on the back burner while working on my longer fic and, now that "Cat's Whiskers" is coming to an end, I finally had time to write it. I have a couple more one-shots in the works as well that, like this one, are inspired by cannon material, whether the series or the Angel Eyes art book. Look forward to them and expect the unexpected.

Eiji was boiling under his skin. Ash had given him medicine, wet a washcloth for his forehead and provided cold water to drink, but it didn't feel like enough. Here Eiji was, laid up with a bullet wound because of him.

"I'm all right, really," Eiji tried assuring him. "I'm sure you have more important things to do than fuss over me."

Ash clicked his tongue. 'Things more important than him.' Really? Ash thought it was obvious, where Eiji stood compared to everything else in his life, but if Eiji needed a reminder, so be it. He had the perfect thing.

When Eiji managed to fall asleep, Ash snuck away to the bedroom. He dug around at the clothes in the back of his closet until he'd found what he was looking for.

***

It was dark by the time Eiji opened his eyes. Not just dark outside, he realized, blinking. He sat up in bed and tried looking around for Ash. He had told Ash to see about his business, but did he really go out without saying a word to him. Maybe he didn't want to wake him . . .

"Ash," Eiji said, tentatively into the dark. His voice sounded small, nervous. He wanted to whack himself for being such a fraidy-cat.

But suddenly the lamp beside him clicked on.

Eiji jumped, ready to leap from bed at a sign of danger, until he noticed who he was looking at. "Ash?" he said as a question. Because it looked like Ash, same blond hair and jade-tinted eyes, but he was wearing a white cap and dress. A dress! He looked like a nurse from the hospitals. Was he dreaming?

"You sure are staring, Eiji."

"Sorry," Eiji apologized.

There was some silence then Ash's eyes got a flirty glint. "Like what you see?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes," Eiji answered plainly. Ash's eyes stretched in surprise, he also seemed a bit proud as he took on a sexier pose. Eiji couldn't tell if it was on purpose or an unintentional response to the compliment.

Seeking answers, Eiji asked the first thing he could think of. "What are you wearing?"

"You can't tell? I'm a nurse."

"N-no," Eiji stammered, realizing in his muddled head that he'd asked the wrong question. "I know, but _why_?"

"I thought it might cheer you up or something."

Ash had put on a pout, a slight blush on his cheeks. Did Ash want to make him laugh? Was that what he meant? Was he disappointed that he hadn't? There were so many questions running through Eiji's head now, too many. But he didn't want to ask any more.

Truthfully, laughing was also the last thing Eiji felt like doing. Sure, he'd been shocked but, if he was being honest, Ash looked _good_. Very good . . . He suddenly felt like he should say so. "Um, I don't understand why you're wearing that, but it looks great on you."

Ash grew extra flustered and began fiddling with the medicines, bandages, and things on the nightstand. After a moment, he stopped. Speaking low, he explained. "I've been told that I look good in this sort of thing before, so I thought you might want to see. I wanted to help you forget your fever and pain. Make you feel better."

"Oh," Eiji said, not sure what else to say.

A mischievous look was in Ash's eyes again. "It's about time for your medicine. Let me get it for you."

"Ah, I can get it my—" Eiji started to say as he watched Ash take a tablet from the box and put it in his own mouth. "What are you—?"

He had to stop talking again as Ash's lips met his, coaxing Eiji's mouth open and spilling the medicine inside. Eiji could barely think to drink and swallow when Ash next put a cup of water to his lips; in time he managed, but his throat was so tight, the tiny pill felt like a marble-sized rock going down. "Good boy," Ash had the nerve to praise him.

Eiji's face was on fire and he didn't know if it was from the fever or not anymore. "You don't have to do this. I don't want you to do anything you find uncomfortable."

Ash smirked. "Kissing you is far from uncomfortable." He scratched at his cheek shyly as he added, "I'm not forcing myself. It's you so . . . I don't mind it. Being near you makes me feel good too, warm."

Eiji grinned. "Are you sure you aren't just getting a fever like mine?"

Ash crawled onto the bed, straddling Eiji. "See for yourself," he whispered, picking up Eiji's hand and putting it on his chest. Eiji could feel Ash's heart throwing a racket beneath the nurse's uniform. So he _was_ nervous too, despite seeming so confident.

Eiji looked into Ash's eyes, seeing affection swimming in them, mirroring his own. "Can I touch you more?" he asked. Though Ash clearly wanted him to, Eiji needed to hear it was all right before he made any more advances. He wouldn't scare or hurt Ash as others had, no matter what.

"Please." Ash's voice came out feather soft and Eiji felt a new emotion overcome him aside from fondness. He felt wild, like Ash had broken some chains away from him, as his hands found spots to rest on. One hand landed on Ash's lower back. His other hand went to Ash's thigh, massaging it until Ash leaned forward with a groan. He was laying on Eiji now, face hiding against Eiji's collarbone, while the rest of their bodies perfectly aligned.

Eiji felt relaxed and wired at once. Ash's muscles were thick but toned, soft and firm. He wanted to know how Ash felt, under the fabric. "Is it okay if I feel under, just your leg?"

Ash nodded and Eiji slipped his hand under the dress, gripping Ash's thigh tight then running his hand over it. So smooth! Did Ash shave to get ready for this moment or was his skin always so flawless? He wanted to know, wanted to know Ash every day and in every way. He began feeling all over, keeping his promise to only lift the dress to touch the bare skin of Ash's legs. Ash was content with him touching other already exposed areas too . . . his neck and arms, his face.

The hand Eiji had on Ash's lower back, slipped further down, caressing the round of Ash's clothed rear, causing Ash to buck against him and in turn make Eiji gasp from the friction.

Ash snickered. "You've gotten hard. I bet I can get you off, just like this." He demonstrated what he meant, rolling his groin against Eiji's, eliciting another gasp.

"Probably," Eiji confided, looking at Ash and away again. "You already know, I don't have much experience with things like this."

Ash sat up a bit to beam down at him. "I'm glad." He kissed Eiji on the lips again, teasing him with his tongue until Eiji let out an obscene moan. He turned his red-hot face away from Ash who he could hear chuckling.

He knew Ash was pleased, not making fun of him, but he still couldn't meet his eye. "Sorry. I don't know if I'm good at this."

Ash lay so that Eiji had to look at him. "I've got such a good patient. Shy ones are much better than the pervs." His voice was distinctly feminine as he went on. "Maybe I should give you a full body examination next time. Then again, it's my body you want to exam, huh, baby."

Eiji almost jittered out of his skin. "Ash, you—"

"Come on, Eiji," Ash said, cupping Eiji's face and wriggling it. "Stay in the game. It's what stuff like this," he indicated his outfit, "is for. Role-play."

"Oh, ok," Eiji answered. "I'll try." First he tried moving to a different position and immediately regretted it. He clamped his teeth to hold in a scream.

Ash seemed to sense the pain that had shot through Eiji from his bullet wound. "Take it easy, baby," Ash cooed him. "Overexertion's bad for the body, you know."

"Yes, ma'am," Eiji said, playing along. He and Ash chuckled and refocused on each other. Ash peppering kisses on Eiji's neck while keeping up the movement down below; Eiji touching, kneading, every part of Ash he could reach, making it his goal to hear Ash moan or sigh or speed up the pace of his hips. "You're amazing, baby," he said without thinking. That got the biggest reaction from Ash and soon they were both gasping, seemingly drowning in air. Eiji felt like they could be lost in each, forget time and circumstance and get stuck in this here and now with nothing but contact and hearts close to bursting with love.

But then they were interrupted.

There was a big knock that startled Ash and Eiji and seconds later the door was creaking open. Ash leapt from the bed and vanished underneath while Eiji worked to be sure he had a lot of bedsheets covering his lap before Bones and Kong poked their heads in, grinning ear-to-ear.

"Hey, Eiji," Bones said, "how you doing? Did Ash go out? Do you want us to keep you company?"

"Ah, no," Eiji responded, waving his hands. "There is no need. Ash said he would be back real soon, but thank you."

Bones nodded. "Okay, but we'll be back to check on you later."

"In case he's late coming back," Kong finished for him.

The two went out, slamming the door behind them. Eiji's body had calmed down, inside and out, by the time Ash poked his head up over the side of the bed. "Those—"

"It's your fault," Eiji interrupted before Ash could curse them. "You've been telling everyone to check on me. You're treating me like a small child or pet, something that can't take care of itself."

Ash shook his head, leaning toward Eiji with desperation in his eyes. "I don't think that. That you can't take care of yourself. It wasn't my intention to make you feel small or helpless. You're important. People want to treasure things that are important to them, right?"

Eiji smiled. Ash pleading with him in his nurse's uniform seemed strange. Nurses provided help and care, but right now, Ash looked like the one who needed protecting. Eiji patted the bed, inviting Ash back up. "You heard them. They won't be back for a while."

Ash lay down beside him, close but not touching, like he wasn't sure if he was allowed to again. Eiji touched his hand and Ash responded as he hoped he would, twinging their fingers together. "I was only joking," Eiji said. "I don't mind you taking care of me, as long as I can take care of you in return."

Ash smiled at him and nestled closer, eventually falling asleep. Eiji figured it was all right for him to have a little rest. Ash had been moving nonstop for his sake, with really caring for him and with these new 'nurse duties' he'd invented. And he'd achieved what he sought to. Eiji felt worlds better, watching Ash sleep peacefully, in his white dress and all.

END

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a twitter! To know more about me and see updates on more fics follow @Yamino_Yama

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hello Nurse [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371179) by [TrashAYfanfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashAYfanfiction/pseuds/TrashAYfanfiction), [Yamino_Yama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamino_Yama/pseuds/Yamino_Yama)




End file.
